Un verdadero carnívoro
by Zarite
Summary: Un verdadero carnívoro no ama, solo despedaza y destroza a todos. Haru gritó furiosa, Hibari de igual forma. ¿Qué es ese maldito sentimiento? —Demuestremelo Hibari-san, demuestro que es en verdad un carnívoro.—masculló Haru.—Herbívora—dijo él.


_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

**U**n verdadero carnívoro.

·

·

·

_¿Qué se siente al estar enamorado Hibari-san?_

Las pequeñas motas de nieve caían con gracia en la ciudad, las calles resbaladizas, las cafeterías llenas de risas y gritos de jubilo viendo la nieve caer con su pareja a lado, las luces de noche en invierno eran hermosas, parecían brillar con más fuerza que nunca, los niños lanzando bolas de nieve a adultos y con una sonrisita en los labios.

Todo parecía feliz, algo que él no aparece compartir con nadie, no le importaba quedarse solo en medio de la noche en navidad, y mucho menos estarlo en otra fecha importante, Hibari Kyoya solo pasaba de aquello, todo le parecía tan débil, tan herbívoro.

Sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, mirando fijamente la ventana de la chica herbívora, su jardín sin ninguna rosa y menos aún de algo hermoso. La nieve cubría la parcela, sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo en el jardín y luego de nuevo en la ventana.

¿Por qué?

¿Por que tenia que ir a ella?

¿Por que la chica era persistente?

La bufando cubrió una sonrisa burlona de sus labios. Oh, ya lo entendía.

—_'¿Que se siente al estar enamorado Hibari-san?'_—la pregunta resonó en su mente, él cerro los ojos.

—_'No lo sé.'_—había dicho él con su ceño fruncido, Haru solo asintió algo triste y luego ser marcho a su casa.

La luz de la habitación de Haru se encendió y él volvió la vista a la acera, empezó a caminar lentamente, no, no estaba huyendo, un carnívoro jamás huye, ataca despedaza y come. Él era así.

—_'Hibari-san, te amo.'—_murmuro ella apretando los puños con un adorable sonrojo, Kyoya le miro sin expresión en el rostro, sin embargo su puño que antes estaba relajado ahora estaba tenso.

—_'Ah.'_—salió de sus labios mirando por la ventana, Haru miro por última vez antes de salir por la puerta y no volver a tocar el tema durante mucho tiempo.

Kyoya avanzo más lento, mirando detenidamente el suelo. Viendo como la nieve impactaba en el frió y sucio suelo.

—_'¡Ey! ¿Sabíais que Haru-chan tiene novio?'_—preguntó Yamamoto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Tsuna se ruborizo y ladeo la cabeza ocultando su rostro colorado, Hibari fue el único que se dio cuenta y le dolió ligeramente.

—_'No me importa.'_—murmuro para si.

Un copo de nieve cayó en el puente de su nariz, el lo miro con sus ojos y paso de limpiarse la nariz, sintió como la pequeña nieve se derretía.

—_'Hibari-san, ¿Alguna vez se puede olvidar el sentimiento de amor?'_—preguntó un día Haru, Kyoya no le hizo caso, estaba ocupado intentando que no lo maten en la guerra contra la familia mafioso que había aparecido recién.

—_'No me importa'_.—mascullo ceñudo, Haru asintió dando media vuelta.

—_'Yo creo que Hibari-san no sabrá nunca nada sobre el amor.'_—susurro antes de marchar y dejar que el guardián de la nube que seguía entrenando con sus tonfas. Hibari tiro sus tonfas con furia.

Iba a girar cuando una suave mano envolvió su brazo, miro de reojo a la herbívora que parecía temblorosa.

—Hibari-san...—titubeo Haru, Hibari le miro y dio más pasos.

_Alejate_.

—Neh Hibari-san está nevando.—murmuro con voz rota, Hibari asintió y no dijo nada, se movió con más rapidez, Haru le seguía casi con jadeos. —Hibari-san, ¿Cómo es el sentimiento del amor? —preguntó cuando se paro en seco.

—Miedo. —susurro.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó sonriendo con melancolía.

—Herbívoros nunca saben nada, deja de seguirme Miura. —gruño Hibari, la chica apretó los labios.

—Basta.

—Hn.

—¡Basta! —grito furiosa. —Siempre espero, siempre lo hago pensando que Hibari-san algún día me diga 'Tal vez tengo algún sentimiento hacia ti Miura.', pero no pasa, y yo siempre le digo mis sentimientos, es injusto. ¡Basta! Estoy cansada, yo también quiero ser feliz.

—Nadie te dice que no lo seas. —mascullo.

—¡Es usted el que no dice nada y yo no puedo avanzar! ¡Si tanto me odia rechaceme! —sollozo dolida. —¡Digame que me odia tanto que no puede ni verme! ¡Rechaceme Hibari-san!

—Callate.

—¡Digame que odia!

—Silencio...

—¡Rechaceme Hibari-san!

—¡Callate! —rugió Hibari. —Estúpidos herbívoros que no saben nada, un verdadero carnívoro no puede sentir nada relacionado a esos sentimientos, es debilidad.—mascullo Kyoya. —Los herbívoros no se dan cuenta de que los carnívoros existen para matarlos, yo te mataría Miura. —gruño irritado.

Haru sonrió llorando.

—Ya veo...Hibari-san tiene miedo, él igual es un herbívoro, Hibari-san no es un carnívoro.—murmuro la mujer. El brazo de Haru le dio una punzada dolorosa cuando Hibari le apretó con fuerza, hundiendo los dedos con una furiosa sensación. —'Miedo'—imito su voz fría y ella rió. —Hibari-san es un herbívoro, jamás será un verdadero carnívoro si no apuesta nada en la vida. ¡Eso es cobardía Hibari-san!

Kyoya apretó más el agarre hasta que ella se doblo de dolor.

—¿Qué sabes tú del amor Miura? ¿Qué ese sentimiento? —preguntó ceñudo.

—Se que sigo enamorada de Hibari-san, y que este sentimiento tal vez nunca se marche, aunque me despedace me devore seguiré amando a Hibari-san, aunque él me lastime tanto que tal vez llegue a odiarlo y amarlo al mismo tiempo, se que...¡Se que lo amo y que también tengo miedo! —cubrió su mano con el dorso. —Porque yo también tengo miedo de ser lastimada Hibari-san, no me gustaría que me lastimen.

—No tengo miedo. —su respiración se torno pesada, Haru le miro a los ojos.

—Demuestrelo, haga ahora mismo lo que pasa por su cabeza, sin importar el después. Haga lo quiere ahora mismo Hibari-san.

Los labios de Hibari cubrieron los suyos con fuerza y rabia, enredando sus dedos largos en su cuerpo cabelludo, arañando con tanta fuerza que dolía, empujándola más y más a la espesa sensación de amor y miedo.

Haru cayó al suelo y vio como Hibari Kyoya le mirada a los ojos fijamente, una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Sádico.

—Soy un carnívoro Miura, mi instinto dice que te mate, que te devore y te haga tanto daño como sea posible. —murmuro ronco.

Haru sonrió.

—Soy una herbívora Hibari-san, mi instinto dice que huya de usted, que me esconda de su presencia, pero...mi corazón no hace caso y dice que usted me despedace. —susurro con lentitud, sus ojos se elevaron al cielo gris.

—Estúpida herbívora.

—Si.

Hibari dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, Haru se quedó quieta, antes de ponerse a llorar por su actuación Hibari murmuro.

—Te despedazare Miura. Eres mi presa.

Haru oculto su rostro entre sus manos y asintió.

—Estoy preparada. —susurro.

* * *

**N**/**A**. La mala racha de ser rechazada sin que él maldito cabrón no diga nada. —Vainilla tiene un aura de mala leche.—sin embargo seguimos siendo fuertes *0*

xD

Haber resumiendo esto es así: 'Hibari no dice nada, sin embargo es como un rechazo hacia Haru, está a su vez tiene una relación con el Décimo, intentando olvidar a Hibari, que éste a su vez va a su casa caminando...' —estoy sin humor para explicarlo :_____ —seguro que lo sabéis, en fin, al final quedá esto algo sádico...me encanta cuando Hibari solo expresa algo con palabras frías y nada cursis. Es mi idolo. =)

Sin más me despido, cuidaros de algún aprovechado que seguro habrá por ahí xD

Adiós.


End file.
